For Love
by linkderp9000
Summary: Shredder captures one of the turtles, and two others are in bad shape to get him back. What will the only turtle capable of saving his brother do? Specially when he has hidden special feelings for him. Read and find out! Tcest but not very graphic so you could possibly think of it as fluffy love. Credits to agnes0177 on deviant art for the cover pic! Check her great art out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to my first story (on this site) named For Love. This might not be what you expect it to be and there'll be some blood (and maybe a bit of gore) ahead, so you better be careful if you have a queasy tummy! hehehe  
You may begin this adventure!**

* * *

**Prologue. **A Dark Plot

Silence filled the dark room where many cryptic businesses were negotiated. Businesses about creatures not many knew about, and those who did believed it to be merely a myth. But Shredder knew some creatures that in fact were not myths, but just pesky flies -or turtles- that kept interfering with his plans repeatedly.

Shredder sat in his throne in this dark room, just across one of his advisers that had notified of a plan that needed some discussion. He watched the nervous man with high expectation and impatience. Suddenly, he spoke in a grave tone,

"What do you suggest we do about the turtles? You have five minutes to explain to me your plan. If I am not interested in this plan, then you better begin to get used to the cold of the streets. Now that we have cleared some things, you may begin."

The man in front of him stared at Shredder with fear as he spoke, and began stuttering as he heard the queue to start speaking. As he began to calm his mind and state the plan more clearly, he noticed Shredder's look shift from annoyance and boredom, to a more attentive and dark curiosity. He grinned and gained more confidence and satisfaction as soon as he noticed this. He knew this was a very dark and messy plan that Shredder would enjoy knowing the outcome of.

As soon as the 5 minutes ended, Shredder spoke once again.

"I've heard enough of this plan of yours. It sounds very...**sinister**."

Shredder started laughing as soon as he finished the word. It was clearly an understatement and he could almost see the turtle's faces after this plan was carried out. He received sadistic satisfaction.

"I want your plan carried out immediately. Now that you have my approval, get out of here and begin!"

The adviser couldn't stop grinning malevolently as he quickly departed from the room. He knew this plan couldn't fail, and he almost felt sorry for the turtles.

Shredder stared out into the dark stormy night through the building's window with a hidden smile. He couldn't wait to see the outcome of this plan that would surely bring grief…

_and death._

* * *

**A/N: So... what do you think for a prologue, eh? Thank you for reading this and please review to let me know about your opinion! They're very important to authors you see. I'll try to update as soon as I can hehehe.**

**Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again ladies and gentlemen! Here's the first chapter of my first story. I started on it before the prologue hehehe. Enjoy!**

* * *

**2. **An Unexpected Call

It was a cold winter night and I was sitting on my desk chair working on a new project I'd been meaning to start some time ago. It was a bit chilly on the lair so I had a small blanket loosely wrapped around me in an attempt to keep me warm. My brothers were outside on patrol while I just sat here with a small fever due to a cold I caught. I've always been the one who gets sick the most during this season, but that did not stop me from enjoying myself. I was working on a new project that would help my brothers be more protected against injuries because I hate seeing them injured and in pain. I was told not to overwork myself by my brothers, but I didn't want to feel useless and decided to work anyways.

Master Splinter was in the dojo meditating and drinking tea, yet the lair seemed quite lonely without my brothers. Or maybe it was just me being the lonely one. I always enjoy observing my brothers to try and help them with their problems. They seem grateful for me being able to listen, specially Raph who comes to me late at night in secret because he always bottles up his feelings inside of him. Whenever I try to talk to them though, they always end up getting confused or lost in the message I try to tell them so I always end up repeating myself but in a more basic way. I don't talk much about my feelings either, so I just hide them with me on my lab. Specially now that I've begun to have feelings for a certain blue-wearing brother of mine. Deep special feelings. I began to panic when I realised what was happening so I thought that it maybe was gene related and that it would go away. But now it's been 2 weeks and I still blush whenever we talk or spar in the dojo. I've gotten clumsy around him on training sessions and it seems he has noticed recently. Whenever he asked me however, I would just respond in the same way so I would not worry my brothers much,

_"It's just the stress of a project I'm working on, Leo. Thanks for worrying though."_

I was getting lost in my thoughts until I heard a weak knock on my door.

"Who is it?", I asked before standing up and walking to the door. I was feeling a bit woozy so I put my hand against the wall to steady myself.

"Don-Donnie…" I recognized the voice as Mikey's and I knew that the tone of the voice meant something bad, so I immediately opened the door and held my injured brother as he fell towards me.

"Mikey! What happened? Where are Raph and Leo?" I quietly asked even though as I was alarmed as I took him to the infirmary bed. He looked mildly injured, but nothing it was I couldn't fix. After I helped him lay down on the bed, he spoke again.

"R-Raph...couch…amb-bush...L-Leoo..." Mikey responded in between breaths. I nodded and quickly made my way to the couch.

On the couch of the lair was an unconscious Raph laying face-down. He seemed to be injured similarly to Mikey, except for the distinctly noticeable purplish bruise on the back of his head. I carried him towards the lab and into another infirmary bed as gently and quickly as possible. After they both were laying down on the beds, I immediately started cleaning their cuts and applying bandages and gauze. Mikey appeared to have fallen asleep and Raph was probably not regaining consciousness any time soon. I immediately noticed the lack of a certain blue-wearing brother and decided that my best bet was to call him through my shell cell. I certainly hoped he would respond.

I quickly took my shell cell out and started dialing his number when suddenly it started to ring in Leo's ringtone. I felt a small wave of relief rush over me and answered the call.

"Leo, where are you? Are you alright?" I asked concerned. I started thinking of the items I'd need to bring him back to the lair safely if he was injured, until suddenly a voice coming from the shell cell put a halt to my thoughts.

"Greetings, turtle." As soon as the voice finished the sentence it gave a spine-chilling laughter.

"Shredder…" I said gravely trying to not show my nervousness.

"Listen here you pesky reptile, I have captured the turtle leader you call Leonardo. You must tell no one of this or else…" The sound of a sharpened weapon being unsheathed could be heard.

"I will give you 24 hours until I publicly execute this turtle in front of my ninjas. I'll even give you a live video to remind you turtles of what happens when you mess with me. You can try to save him by yourself...or you can just sit and watch. Your choice turtle. And remember… I'm watching you." He started laughing loudly again and suddenly the call ended.

I stared at the phone speechless before I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and started a coughing fit. As the fit died, he started thinking about what he'd do. Leo was what held the brothers together. He was the leader after all. Without him, Raph would be more aggressive and reckless, Mikey would lose confidence, and I would feel hopeless with a broken heart. I would hate myself for not telling him about my feelings and for not doing anything to save him. So that only leaves me with one choice.

I had to get Leo back and failure wasn't an option. I was feeling nauseous but I didn't allow that to slow me down as I quickly made my way to get my bo staff. I silently apologized at my family and left some letters in my desk as I quietly left the lair to help my loved brother, not caring about the dangers ahead...

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! What will Donnie do to save his brother? It seems that his sickness will not cope with him much either. I'll try to update soon and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been having writer's block and life has gotten on the way bleeeeh xP. I'm excited for this chapter because it's in Leo's POV! It's the first time I change POVs so let's see how this goes hehe. Enjoy!**

* * *

**3. **Wake Up.

**Leo's POV:**

I woke up with a sharp pain on my abdomen. I reflectively opened my eyes and saw a blurry shiny leg that appeared to have kicked me back away. I stared at it with a confused and pained look, trying to remember what happened. Then, a loud and familiar voice spoke and snapped me to my senses.

"Slept well, turtle?"

"Shredder..." I replied with much despise. I could make out that I was in a dark and dusty place as my head cleared from my daze. I tried to move but found myself shackled to a dusty wall.

"Where am I? What do you want and where are my brothers?! I promise that if you hurt them, I'll-" I was cut short from a kick to my stomach.

"Your two brothers escaped, I only needed one of you for my plan anyways. You're in an abandoned warehouse that is very hidden within the city, that way it'll be hard for anyone to find you. I'll give 24 hours for anyone to attempt to save you before I publicly execute you against my soldiers. Now that we've got the questions settled... let's have some fun."

As soon as he finished, I felt icy water splash me in the face. It helped a bit to clear my head and I could see much better now. I was in a big room surrounded by what appeared to be 12 Foot ninjas and the Shredder himself. It appeared that I was in a though situation this time. Mikey and Raph must have been wounded quite mildly, so that left Donnie as the only one I could count on. But then again, Donnie was very sick at the moment making him very defenseless against enemies. His senses always dull when he's sick, and he begins to act recklessly as well. We were in the middle of a very cold winter in December, so if he went outside while on his current condition of health the he would be endangering his health even more. I hoped he didn't do anything stupid such as to try and rescue me, but there wasn't anyone I could count on at the moment. Master Splinter wasn't in condition to fight in the cold and April would just endanger herself. I quickly began to lose hope of being rescued and there was no way I could escape by myself. Suddenly, another bucketful of water poured down my body. What were they trying to do anyway?

I started looking at my surroundings for any clues of what Shredder was planning. I could make out a strange device with a light blinking on and off laying on the floor near one of the Foot ninjas. It caught my attention briefly before I felt a white hot pain flow through my body making me yelp instantaneously. I started spasming and seeing white and black flashes. After a few minutes, it suddenly stopped.

I could hear the Shredder laughing at me. I panted breathless and coughed a bit trying to regain my breath. Then he electrocuted me again with the taser he held. This repeated 3 or 4 more times and then he said,

"I'm sorry we can't keep playing anymore turtle. I have an even more "fun" plan for you later." He chuckled when he said "fun".

"Rest for now you freak. Hopefully we have a new toy to accompany you later." He left the warehouse laughing malevolently and walking outside, leaving me guarded by the Foot ninjas.

As I rested and panted, I once again caught notice of the device laying by one of the ninja. It appeared to be a mask similar to the ones my brothers and I wore, but this one had lights blinking on it. It must have been created by the Kraang, now that the Shredder works with them. I only hoped for the miracle of me being rescued by someone and of Donnie not searching for me with the sickness he currently has. I knew it was very unlikely for it to happen though, so I just waited for Shredder's cards to unfold.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Was it rushed, not much details, or what is it? It may have had those probably because I wrote this at 3 a.m. because I just wanted to finish this chapter hehehe. I'll make up for some key details in the next for reading and please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello readers, I'm back! I've had motivation issues and a typical teenager block people call "high school" recently, but now I believe I have a tiny idea to add to the story. Also let's say Don is 15 and Leo is 16 in this story since I'm kinda basing it off the 2k12 series. Enjoy!**

* * *

**4.** **Engendering Flashback**.

Donatello's POV:

As I stepped into the chilly sewers outside the lair, realization hit me like a block of ice on the head. I quickly sneaked my way back inside to put some items in my small duffel bag. I went to the lab only to find my to brothers still unconscious as expected. I filled it with medical items and some special minigadgets I'd been working on. I worked on them in secret so no one could damage them since they're quite complicated to make. They worked in a sophisticated way to teleport the user to a predestined location. I learned how to make these when I hacked upon some Kraang blueprints on my computer. I set up the predestination to my lab and quickly grabbed them with a swipe of my hand from my desk and headed out. They would surely be useful to me when in trouble, so I put them inside my shell.

As I made my way to the sewers, I also made sure to grab a small cloak and purple scarf April had brought me for the winter. Everyone in the lair had problems they needed to discuss, so they usually came to me for help. I also had some troubles to talk about, so I went to April since she was the only one I could trust on to keep my secrets. She was the only one who knows about my crush for Leo and supported me with my troubles, and since then we'd been the best of friends. She let me into the plan of pretending to be obviously infatuated by her so my family wouldn't find out about the truth.

I quickly made my way out of the sewers through a manhole near me. It was snowing outside and there was a mild breeze blowing the snow to my face. I instinctively sneezed and quickly made my way up the rooftops through an emergency ladder so I wouldn't be spotted. I was feeling breathless and nauseated when I reached the top, but that wouldn't stop me from moving forward. I flipped my shell cell open and tracked the last call from my brother's cell. It directed to an obscure section of the city I have not explored before, but I had no time to think of the dangers. I jumped swiftly from the current building I stood on to the other one in front of me. I repeated this process and started thinking of the possible things they might be doing to my loved one. It sent chills through my spine just thinking of my big brother being hurt by the enemy and me not being able to help him. I felt useless.

As these thoughts went through my mind, I missed the black ice on the rooftop of a building and landed on it. I quickly lost my balance and fell onto the cold hard roof, all weight falling onto my left arm. I let out a short yelp as I felt it scrape against the roof. I quickly stood up and examined the small injury. The palm and wrist looked irritated and a tiny amount of blood seeped through a scrape.

I was about to keep moving but a visible scar caught my attention. It was the first scar he got from a ninja weapon when he was 8 years old, and it was still visible. He could still remember that day from 7 years ago...

* * *

**A/N: I know this wasn't very eventful or satisfying. Sorry! I just needed this to help me with a plot bunny I've been having the past few weeks xp. Prepare for a bit of fluff in the next chapter that is almost finished! Good bye and thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello guys and gals! I've returned with some inspiration to write again hehehe. This took me some weeks to complete as I was buried under high school homework. I hope you like!**

* * *

**Flashback:**

Donatello stood alone in the middle of the dark lair, bound by silver chains to the floor, and with no memory of ho he got there. He tried calling for his brothers and master, but they never replied back to him. Instead he suddenly heard the agonizing screams of his family behind him. He turned his head and saw his mistreated family near by a man in a shiny metallic armor of whom he knew nothing about. His brothers and master looked way older in his dream, as if they had come from the future. The brothers begged at Donatello to help them, but he just stood there useless and filled with grief by the gory image of his family covered in blood and injuries. He had learned about these topics from the books he'd read, but he never had experienced them this way. It was horrifying. He wanted to run to his brother's aid, but couldn't because of the chains digging at his arms. The man in metallic armor just stared at Don, and then he dug his sharp claws into his blue-clad brother, Leonardo. Donatello begged him to stop with tears falling down his eyes as each family member met the same fate his big brother had. When the man in metallic armor finished the last member of his family, his master, he walked slowly towards Don. Don just stared at the man in horror and grief as he approached him. When he finally reached Don, the man moved his scarred face near Don's and whispered with a toneless and clear voice,

"_It's all your fault._"

Donatello suddenly woke up on his bed gasping with a sharp pain on his chest and a freezing cold feeling running through him. He quickly scanned his plastron for the source of the sharp pain from his chest, but he found nothing. It was the first time he had dreamt about his family getting hurt in such detail and it had felt incredibly realistic. He was left shaking and afraid, so he tried to get his thoughts in order and calm down.

Donnie quickly looked at his alarm clock in the darkness of his and Leo's room. It read to be exactly 5 o'clock in the morning, way too early for any of his family members to be awake. The lair was also quite chilly since it was the beginning of winter. He touched his face only to find out he had been shedding tears during his nightmare and that he had caught a small fever. He silently got out of his bed and headed towards Leo's. Every time he had a nightmare, which wasn't very often, Leo would welcome him to his bed for comfort. He was about to climb up to his brother's bed while trying to not wake him up when he suddenly felt something soft on the floor.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, Donnie noticed that Leo's bed was lacking its owner and that his bed cover was laying on the floor. He suspected that his brother was awake because he could hear whispers coming from the middle of the lair. Gory images from his nightmare flashed through his mind and then slowly vanished as he shook them away, bringing a new set of tears from his eyes. He whimpered softly and wiped his tears as he made his way outside his bedroom into the middle of the lair where a couch and an old TV set stood. He could hear the clash of two metallic objects against each other and the whispers of his two oldest brothers. They sounded angry and exasperated.

When his vision adjusted to the new level of brightness since the dojo light was on, Donnie could tell that his brothers were having a fight. As he entered silently and careful to not be spotted he heard the sound of sharp metal sliding against sharp metal, making his blood go cold. Master Splinter had give them their weapons to train with last week, and they where not allowed to touch them without consent. Donnie and Leo understood this, but it seemed Mikey and Raph were too excited to her the sensei. A few days later, Mikey broke the chain connecting his nunchaku, making him not being to use it after a week as soon as Donnie fixed them. And now before his hidden self, stood his not-as-responsible brother Leonardo and the aggressive Raph fighting and breaking their sensei's rule.

Donnie just watched them carefully so they wouldn't suddenly attack him from being surprised at his spontaneous appearance. He was slightly shaking with worry because his brothers probably didn't realize the consequences of getting hurt by a sharp weapon. Raph, and maybe Leo, probably thought of the weapons as sharp and shiny sticks to play with. His worry grew only worse as he saw their focused and angry looks as they fought. They were seriously angry at each other, and he had to stop them.

The weapons suddenly stopped to point and rush at each other like powerful magnets. Donnie quickly ran to interfere before the brothers could land a strike on each other and regret it later.

"Guys, stop!" he cried out softly enough so they would hear his warning and so Master Splinter wouldn't wake.

But then his plan quickly took an unexpected turn.

He accidentally slipped in the middle of the blows as he was trying to knock down Raph to avoid Leo's blow. He could see the shocked faces of his brothers as Donnie interfered and fell, but then his eyes grew wide and pupils shrunk at the sudden white hot pain on his left arm and right leg. He immediately put his right arm at his mouth to stop a loud yelp and yell coming out as his thoughts tried to registered what had occurred. He glanced at his left arm and saw a thin trail of crimson liquid oozing slowly through his arm. Then he glanced at his right leg to noticed a mildly deep puncture near his heel. He just stood laying down on the floor, but then he saw the shocked and frightened faces of his brothers and recalled what occurred. He had taken the blows from their weapon himself on accident.

Tears started falling freely from Donnie's face as the result of the newly experienced pain. He slowly stood up ignoring the pain and glanced at Leo with his mahogany red eyes, making contact with Leo's sapphire blue eyes. He appeared to be shocked and still a bit angry. Donnie slowly looked down. He had learned that when you make feel pain in combat is because of a mistake or someone has negative feelings towards you. He always looked up to Leo and admired him deeply, but now he had been hurt by him. He felt like a child who had done something horribly wrong and had been recently chastised by it, but still felt guilty. Memories from his dream of him not helping Leo as he got pierced by a metallic claw went through his mind, leaving a feeling of nausea.

"I'm sorry...", Donnie quietly whimpered. He carefully looked at Raph who had a furious expression in his face, but a sad one on his eyes. Raph had always been the one to bottle his feelings, but he went to Donnie once in a while for help. Donnie had a subtle personality and a keen perception, making him ideal on the counseling department of his family's needs besides master Splinter. Donnie was Raph's emotion box, and now he felt a mixture of anger sadness towards it.

"You moron! Why did you have to interfere with us? This didn't involve you at all! You weren't supposed to get hurt..." Raph shouted at Donnie. It luckily wasn't loud enough as to wake the others. It appeared like he was about to tear up. He trailed off and quickly headed towards his room with his weapons on his hands, slamming the door behind him while leaving a shocked Leo and an even more guilty Donnie.

Leo quickly gained consciousness of the situation and quickly headed towards Donnie.

"Donnie! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Leo asked with concern while looking at his eyes for an answer.

"I'm sorry...", Donnie whispered before looking at Leo's eyes and going to his plastron for safety. He hugged him with his good one arm and sobbed silently.

After the sobbing died down, Leo whispered quietly,

"Shh shh. No Donnie, it was my fault. I shouldn't have fought with Raph, and you shouldn't have gotten hurt. Now let's patch you up before Master Splinter finds us. I'll have to think of an excuse and you'll have to tell me why you were awake later. Now let me help you up," Leo said and offered his shoulder to Donnie as he tried to get up.

"Leo wait... please forgive me..." Donnie said with a few tears still on his eyes and a tired voice.

"It's not your fault Donnie, but yes I forgive you. Now let's go to your lab." Leo said with a guilty voice and determination on his crystal blue eyes.

"...thank you." Donnie whispered with a sad of a smile.

Quietly, they walked to the lab where Donnie kept medical items in case any of them got hurt in their sparring matches. Leo carefully set Donnie down on a chair. Donnie slipped out a small moan from the pain on his arm and blushed from embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry..." Donnie stuttered silently as he looked down at the floor with his red eyes matching the liquid on his arm and foot.

Leo giggled and smiledt. "It's fine Don, now what do you need me to bring you for those nasty injuries you have?" He asked with concern coating the last few words and a bit of embarrassment from not knowing the items needed to help his brother in need.

Donnie smiled back. "I'll just need some hydrogen peroxide, a brown bottle on the counter, and some bandages."

And with that, Leo nodded and quickly headed to seek the items. It was in that moment that Donnie began to have feelings for Leo he didn't understand meant. He thought of how nice Leo was to him. His other two brothers who often made fun of him for his failures in training and for picking a bo staff as his weapon. Donnie usually kept silent about his feelings and hid them with his ideas for experiments and inventions. However, Leo knew something was wrong and would always talk to Donnie for problems. They sometimes even stood up late at night together reflecting about training and ideas. The calm brothers, Leo and Donnie had a strong bond together but now Donnie was having weird thoughts about Leo. He thought about sleeping in his brother's arms and hugging each other together in a bed.

Donnie's heart beats increased from just these thoughts and shook them off as he saw Leo return with the items and began to blush. Leo quickly set down the items and looked at Donnie's slightly red face and then down at the floor feeling a bit ashamed.

"Donnie... umm... can you help me patch you up? I really don't know how to do it myself. Sorry," said Leo with a shy tone.

Donnie then looked at Leo's eyes and a shy giggle escaped his mouth. Then he said,

"It's okay Leo. I know how to patch myself up with a good arm and an injured arm. Can you please go clean up the mess I did at the Dojo? Sorry," said Donnie with a hint of a smile.

Leo's face suddenly lit up in realization and nodded to Donnie with a small smile before heading out to the Dojo with a small can of bleach. Donnie watched him leave the lab and thought about his dream once more before starting to patch his left arm up. He still felt some self loathing for being so useless in protecting his family. As he focused in bandaging his wounds, he noticed was a bit harder than he had read in books because he lacked a quit a bit of experience. The leg puncture was also quite deep, so he'll have to take more care of it. However, he managed to finish subtly and quickly. Just as he finished, Leo came in with cleaning utensils that appeared to have been used and set them in the corner of Donnie's Lab. Then, he approached towards Donnie handing out his arm and shoulder for support.

"Let's take a quick nap. It's still around 5:30 and the others don't wake up until 7 o'clock. I also want you to tell me why you were up so early when you shouldn't have. Now, let's go and take your time."

Donnie grabbed Leo's hand with his own and stood up slowly , wincing a bit from the freshly treated wounds. When they go to their room, Leo carefully helped Donnie up his own bed and aided him in getting comfortable before picking up the blanket laying on the floor. He shook the blanket to get rid of any filth or particles it might've contracted and laid it down on top of his injured brother. Donnie just watched as Leo got on the bed and close to him as his own heartbeat increased. He thought this to be odd because it was the first time he felt nervous about being close to Leo so he mentally slapped himself to calm down. Leo got comfortable as they shared the blanket and turned to face Donnie's red eyes. They were odd on his little brother because they appeared obscure and intimidating, but Donnie could barely even hurt a fly. He saw Donnie's red tinted face and believed it to be because of the cold, so he suddenly and carefully embraced his brother in a hug. Donnie lost his breath from the surprise hug but quickly regained it as soon as he put his head on Leo's plastron. Then Leo looked at his little brother and spoke,

"So why were you awake, Donnie? Did you have a nightmare?"

Donnie shuddered at the dream he had. He could still recall it with great detail. Leo noticed the shudder and took that as a yes.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about? It could help you feel more relaxed."

Donnie seemed to think about the option and hesitated for a bit. He didn't want to worry his big brother anymore, so he decided to tell him only a bit of the dream.

"Well... I-I dreamt about being alone in the lair. I tried calling for help, but nobody answered. I thought all of you had abandoned me for something I did or because I was such a bother to you guy, which I kind of am..." His voice faded and he thought about how he was such a drag to his family. He always caused accidents in the Lab and now he worried his brothers. Leo noticed the distant look on Donnie so he hugged him a bit closer to him and said,

"That's not true little brother. You're the smart one around here and your technology has helped us in many cases. And we'd never abandon you for any reason either because we love you. Do you understand Donnie?" Leo looked down at his brother's face for a sign of understanding and saw a tiny nod. He smiled a bit at his innocent little brother.

"I see then. Now let's try to go to sleep before the others wake up, we'll need it for training. I'll have a talk with Raph as well later. And if you have a nightmare again, feel free to wake me up and tell me ok?" Leo loosened his hug of his little brother to get on a more comfortable resting position. He saw Donnie dozing off and readjusting his head on Leo's plastron. He gently nodded and hugged Leo as he left to the world of dreams. Leo couldn't help but giggle a bit at his little brother as he gently rubbed his head. It was times like these that Donnie would be so adorable and Leo would capture the moment in his memories like a photograph. He soon closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

Later that day, Leo woke up to find a missing little brother and the smell of breakfast. He stood up, made his bed, and quickly mad his way to the living room. He saw breakfast prepared on the kitchen and Donnie quickly heading towards our sensei's room. He seemed distant, as if something bothered him, but he'd eventually recover with some experiments and food. He wondered why he headed to their sensei's room in such a hurry for, but shook it off as he went to the kitchen for food. He still felt tired and knew it was going to be a long day...

Donnie quietly closed the door of his sensei's room as he entered. The room was eerily quiet with him and his sensei in the room. Master Splinter stood in a carpet meditating, and suddenly spoke, making Donnie jump a bit from where he sat down.

"Good morning, Donatello. Does something trouble you my son?" he asked with noticeable concern on his voice.

"Master Splinter...I-I came here to speak about a nightmare I have. I don't believe my brother's would fully understand so I came to you for started out with..." Donnie spoke quietly about his dream in detail. He noticed his sensei's concerned expression shift into a mix of shock, worry, and what appeared to be some anger as he spoke about the armored man with the claw. As soon as he finished, his sensei spoke after a bit of hesitation.

"Son... you just described what appears to be an old rival of mine. He's very dangerous and is now a foe of mine. Don't mention this to your other brothers as they might be worried. I certainly hope this is nothing but a nightmare. Don't worry too much my son, as it might bot be good for you. Try some tea and we'll begin training soon after. I'll make sure you are all able to defend yourselves in the future. Thank you for sharing this for me as you don't want to worry your brothers, you have a very kind heart Donatello. Now, you may depart into the living room for breakfast. I'll meet you shortly after."

And with that, Donnie felt a bit better and nodded before heading to the kitchen. He had already prepared breakfast for his brothers. He felt it was necessary because he still felt some guilt from the dream. He noticed Leo already eating his food and decided to join him. They exchanged salutations and ate. Donnie felt more content that day and continued with his life, even though the nightmare continued to haunt him in his dreams. He was happy to be with his family though, so he made sure to be there for them. And life continued on...

**End of flashback.**

* * *

I was brought back to reality by the cold of standing still for too long. It had been nice having Leo comfort me that time after my nightmare. It was one of the many reasons of why I fell for him, making me feel all fluffy when I remembered. Those were really good times.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of feet sneaking up behind me. I quickly turned around, making me slightly dizzy, only to meet up with a kick to the stomach. I suddenly lost all my breath and fell on my knees to see the owner of the attack. My eyes quickly widened as I recognized the person all alone in the roof with me. Then, she swiftly pinned me down so I couldn't attack. She slowly leaned towards my head and whispered,

"Hello, turtle."

I hissed her name as a response at her with the breath I had regained after she kicked me,

"Karai."

TBC

* * *

**A/N: yeeeeeey! another chapter completed. I finished this at 4 in the morning because I was feeling a bit inspired. I hope you liked it! Tell me how I can improve and thank you!**


End file.
